


Another Night. Another Fight.

by broken_sunshine



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Isabelle tires to comfort Max while their parents are fighting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or the characters.

I hear my bedroom door open and the yellow hallway light beams into my room. I sit up and turn on the lamp on the nightstand by my bed. He quickly closes the door after I do that. I open my arms and he comes running into them. We lay down on the bed and I hold him close. 

"Why are they always fighting?" Max asks in a small whisper. Which is unnecessary. Mom and Dad were screaming at one another.

I tuck some of his black hair behind his ear. He needs a haircut. "I don't, Maxie. If I did I'd make it all better so you could sleep through the night." 

"I know you would, Izzy. I can sleep in here with you when they fight, right?" Max is my baby brother. He's nine years old. 

"Of course. No matter how old you get I'll always be here to hug you. Now let's try to get some sleep." I reach over and turn the lamp's light off. I kiss Max's forehead and bring him close to me. His head rest against my right arm and my left arm wraps around his waist. I rub his back with my right hand. He's wearing his favorite red Star Wars shirt and blue plaid pj bottoms. I start to sing him a lullaby in French to him. My mom used to sing it to me when I was little and scared of thunderstorms. If I were to be honest I still was a little scared of thunderstorms. 

Max eventually fell asleep. I did to, but I'm not sure when. Just that it was after Max fell asleep and that my parents weren't fighting anymore.


End file.
